


All Things Dissolve In Time

by Ratclowns



Category: The Midnight Gospel
Genre: Breeding Kink, Knotting, Large Cock, Large insertions, M/M, Monsterfucking, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omorashi, Orgy, Public Sex, Were-Creatures, cuminflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratclowns/pseuds/Ratclowns
Summary: Clancy will do anything for a good spacecast, even letting himself be used by the inhabitants of the simulation if it means a good discussion
Relationships: Clancy Gilroy/Mob
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	All Things Dissolve In Time

“Where to go today?” Clancy asks the computer. “Gimme some suggestions, something good.”

  
“I’ve got a planet where a small percent of the population sustains themselves through the ingestion of blood.”

  
“Vampire planet? Too on the nose.” Clancy says. “What about that one?”

  
“Ah, ‘All of Earth is Ohio’ world. Uninhabitable.”

  
Clancy makes a small, disappointed tsk. “Dang. Anything else? Something weird, something… horny. The people want a spacecast that’s sexy. It’s good broadcasting.”

  
“I’ve got a population crossbred with animals, if that’s more your style. The rules are pretty loose, but…”

  
“Perfect!” Clancy says. “The intersection of man and beast! The constant feud between animal instincts and civility! That’ll make for a really sexy spacecast!”

  
“I’ve prepared a collection of avatars based on the characteristics of the population. Note that most of these are cosmetic differences.”

  
Clancy eyes the choices on screen, greek letters he couldn’t remember the names of. “This guy’s a little bulky for my taste.”

  
“Might I suggest the Beta? Within these species it’s the avatar that would give you the most flexibility into their unique hierarchy.”

  
Clancy rolls his eyes. “Seems a little flip-floppy to me. Too wishy-washy, y’know? Lets find something more concrete. What about this little one?”

  
“Can I steer you from the Omega towards the Xi or Rho avatars? I feel they’re underutilized and--”

  
“No, no, I’m really feeling the Omega option. Final answer!” He presses his finger into the touch screen harder than necessary.

  
“Suit yourself. Merging with simulator in 3. 2. 1…”

  
Clancy closes his eyes and doesn’t open them until he feels himself hit the ground.

* * *

“Are you okay?” A feminine, deep voice asks. “You bounced a lot when you landed.”

  
Clancy blinks and lets his eyes adjust. The woman standing over him is tall, strong, and naked, with wild blonde hair growing in patches over her tanned body.

  
“Yeah, I’m good! Just gotta dust myself off; I’m used to it. Can I interview you for my spacecast?”

  
The woman scratches the back of her neck. Clancy realizes her hands are more like paws than anything else, with long curved claws the same red as her eyes. “Yeah, I’m not sure that’s such a good idea.”

  
“Why not?” He asks, rolling onto his stomach to stand up. He puts his hands to the ground and realizes they too are more like paws than digits.

  
“See, it’s just that it’s the full moon tonight, and we’re all just sort of on edge about it. Rutting season, you know? You kinda smell like you’d be trouble.”  
Clancy sniffs himself. “Woah, I do smell. Like… patchouli and clay? And… dairy?”

  
The woman laughs. “Yeah, you’re not definitely not from around here. You should probably go before nightfall. I don’t mean to be rude, y’know, seeing as how high status you are as an omega and all.”

  
Clancy raises to his feet and follows her as they walk through the underbrush of the forest, surrounded on either side by pink bushes and trees. He can smell the spicy scent of cinnamon, which seems to come from the woman, and the overwhelmingly clean scent of the pink pine trees. “Oh, I’m not high status at all. You don’t have to worry about that, I mean, do I think I could be descended from royalty? Sure, maybe. But I don’t think I have a complex about it.”

  
She laughs again. “I mean it, omega. I’m looking out for you here. You don’t have a lot of time before other alphas pick up your scent and swarm you like flies.”

  
“I appreciate it, Miss…”

  
“Miss?” She scrunches her face. “Alpha. Aya.”

  
“Alpha Aya. I’m uh, omega Clancy. Gilroy.” He holds his hand out for her to shake but she ignores it. 

  
"I appreciate it, really, but I wanted to really get this spacecast recorded before the end of the week, and I think I’m okay with handling myself. I handle myself all the time, usually a few times a day.”

  
She stops and turns. “Really, omega? Fine. So be it.” She holds her arms out, raising her head to face the sky. Clancy takes in just how much taller she is than his avatar, filled out with muscle and getting hairier as the sky darkened. Her features contort more, fully shifting from the form of a wolfish woman into a womanly wolf, massive and broad and human-like enough that she couldn’t be mistaken for anything besides the monster she is.  
Clancy’s mouth waters.

  
“You can handle yourself, right, omega? Let me have your first rut tonight.”

  
“Oh, oh,” Clancy stutters. “I’d be. Uh, honored?”

  
“Good,” She laughs, caging him in with her shifted form. She scents against his neck, wrapping him in her arms completely. Clancy shivers as the fur tickles his skin, which remained only slightly less human than when he started.

  
“Mmm,” She growls, and the sound goes straight to Clancy’s head. He feels himself heat up, looks down to where her cock is rubbing against his pussy, already wet.

  
“Woah,” he says, incredulous. “You’re really, really big.”

  
“Hnn,” Aya laughs. “It’ll fit. You can take it, huh, strong little omega?”

  
The praise makes Clancy shiver. “Oh, oh fuck.” He drags one hand down Aya’s back, grounding himself in the feeling of the fur between his fingers. His head swims with a pleasant fog.

  
“Aya!” A voice, male, yells from the underbrush.

  
“Goddammit,” She growls, pulling away from where she licked at Clancy’s neck. “Here! Over here!”

  
A group of more werewolves come from the underbrush, all different sizes and colors. They seem to bristle at the sight of Clancy, boneless in Aya’s grasp.

  
“Who is that?” The same male speaks.

  
“New guy. Omega. Wants to be taken for turns. Interview us. You can use him after I’m done, Dimitri.”

  
“Aww, come on,” another wolf steps forward. “At least let him use his mouth.” She palms her cock, stepping closer to Clancy. The smell of her makes his mouth water and he whines.

  
“Hey! Alice, you know I get first dibs during ruts. Back off till I’m done.”

  
“Wait, can I interview you while you wait?” Clancy asks, out of breath. “How does it feel having to choose between your civilized side and your beastly side?”

  
“What?” Aya laughs. “Dumb question.” She licks a stripe up Clancy’s pussy, sucks his clit--or cock, Clancy wonders if it’s big enough to be called a cock--into her mouth. He shudders and rolls his hips against her face. His hands come to her hair and pull, desperate.

  
“Ah, ah--” He whines.

  
Aya pulls off and wipes her mouth on her forearm. “Lucy, Thom. Hold his arms for me.”

  
Two wolves come from the brush and do as she tells them. “Sorry, baby,” Lucy says, her smile predatory. Clancy knows he should feel scared, but can only groan when he tries to pull away and isn’t allowed an inch.

  
“Oh my god,” He breathes, Aya dipping her head back to his cunt. She’s messy, spitting and licking until Clancy comes undone against her lips, closing his eyes. It reverberates through his body, pulling him taught against the two monsters holding him down while his back bows in a complete arch.

  
“Fuck!” He yells, coming down, her tongue still inside of him, “Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!”

  
Aya growls, and pulls away to kiss Clancy, her tongue filling up his mouth. He nearly chokes as she shoves the full length of her cock into his small hole.  
“Fuck!” He yells again, his voice beginning to get hoarse. He can feel the stretch of it in a dull way, like it was less painful than he knows it should be.

  
“Hnn, hhng,” She pants, beyond words. “Virgin?” She rasps, snapping her hips.

  
Dimitri leans down to breathe the scent of Clancy’s neck deep. “Never mated, sister. A virgin omega.”

  
It must please her, because she ruts into Clancy harder at the confirmation.

  
“Ah, ah! There, gonna come, gonna--” Clancy shivers, moving his hips up to meet every one of her thrusts.

  
“Come for our alpha,” Lucy whispers in his ear. “Come for our alpha before you come for us.”

  
Clancy closes his eyes tight and comes in waves. He feels himself clench down on her cock, can feel his own heartbeat and hers in tandem. He whines as Aya pounds into him harder, seizing up and gnashing her teeth into the dirt near his neck as she comes inside of him.  
Aya holds the base of her cock, not letting herself knot him. She pants heavily, collapsing against him as she rides each wave of orgasm. Clancy’s pussy twitches.

  
“My turn,” Alice pushes past. “Gonna wash my sister’s cum out of you with my own.”

  
Aya gets off of Clancy but pushes Alice away. “Hang on, I have an idea. Dimitri is next.”

  
“What?” Alice pouts. “I waited my fucking turn.” Dimitri steps up and spreads Clancy’s gaping pussy. Thick, white cum drips from his hole.

  
“If you can wait your turn, you can knot him.”

  
Clancy squeaks, “K-knot?”

  
They ignore him. “I want his mouth.” Lucy says, resting her cock on Clancy’s face while Dimitri spreads Clancy’s ruined hole more, thumbs dipping into it and stretching him. He whines at the feeling and licks up and down Lucy’s cock, savoring the taste.

  
Dimitri flips Clancy onto his stomach to take him from behind, and Lucy wastes no time pushing into his mouth.

  
“Mmn, mm,” He moans, her cock heavy and overwhelming on his tongue. He doesn’t try to suck, just lets Dimitri move him back and forth with every thrust. His spit is thick, the sound of him gagging and choking obscenely loud in the quiet of the forest. From his position on his knees, he can more fully see the crowd of other monsters watching him get wrecked, some of them fisting their own cocks or fingering themselves.

  
The tears in his eyes keep the images unfocused. It’s a blessing, he thinks, because he can barely handle so many eyes on him at once. He thinks he’s seeing things when the base of Lucy’s cock swells, her clawed hand wrapping around it and squeezing. “Hnn, yes, yes, gonna come down your pretty little throat,” She moans, pulling his hair and howling after a few more frenzied thrusts.

  
Clancy’s eyes go wide as he struggles to swallow it all, coughing cum and spit down his chin to coat his chest. More cum lands on his face, thick and pungent, from some of the wolves watching. Dimitri slaps his ass and he chokes again.

  
“Are you gonna hurry up and come, brother?” Alice asks, annoyed. Dimitri grunts. “Do it already. Come. Aya already made such a mess inside him, can you feel it? Fucking your alpha’s cum, your sister’s cum, into his little hole?”

  
Dimitri seizes at that, bends over Clancy more and claws into his hips for better purchase. “Hh, hha, ahnn!” He growls, sending Clancy’s torso to the ground, hips in the air. The change in angle makes Clancy see stars and he comes again like that, wringing Dimitri’s cock and crying, a sobbing pleasure stricken sound.

  
“Finally,” Alice says, pushing her brother off of Clancy. He barely stirs, fucked out and exhausted, ass in the air. His cunt feels empty.  
Alice mounts him like that, frenzied and without the finesse of her siblings. Despite himself, Clancy moans.

  
“Omega, omega,” She pants. He can feel something at his entrance, pushing against his rim, bigger than her cock and bulbous and--

  
“Too much,” Clancy whines.

  
“Nngh,” Alice groans, snapping her hips into him. “Knot you, omega, nnh, coming,” She chokes, one of the other monsters whispering a taunt about finishing quick. Clancy doesn’t hear it, can only focus on the sensation of stretching, of forcing her knot inside his pussy too fast, too hard.

  
“No, no, too much--” Clancy says, trying to pull himself away. The knot catches inside his hole and inflates more and he comes, legs kicking behind him and pussy gushing wet and loud down his thighs. He collapses, even as Alice keeps coming, keeps rocking her hips as much as she can to force every bit of cum as deep as it will go.

  
Clancy passes out.

* * *

  
When he comes to, the sound of a brilliant roar waking him, Alice is still tied to him and Thom is jerking off into his open mouth. Alice starts but can’t move. The other wolves back away from the creature entering the clearing.

  
Clancy’s head feels clearer now, and he can savor the full bodied terror at the monster in front of him. It looks like the other werewolves but on a larger scale, and Clancy realizes that this is what a true wolf looks and smells like. The others, in comparison, seem like teacup dogs.

  
“Remove yourself from him, child.” The monster speaks, its deep voice booming through the forest with authority.

  
“Knotted,” Alice squeaks. Clancy swears he sees the monster smile before it steps before them, one hand wrapping around Clancy and one wrapping around Alice.

  
“No, no no no, wait, it’s too big!” Clancy cries, as the monster pulls them apart. It’s excruciating, the knot fully inflated inside him being forced out, and he yells and arches in the monster’s grasp as Alice is pulled free with a pop and placed on the ground.

  
The cum inside of Clancy pours out, embarrassing and hot. He wants to sob, his cunt sore and gaping, his eyes wet. “I didn’t even get a usable interview--”

  
“Don’t cry, omega.” The monster says, and the words soothe him somehow. “Talk to me while I breed you properly.”

  
“I don’t know,” Clancy says. “I wanted to talk about, about base instincts. About giving into the animal inside of you.”

  
The monster purrs, as close as it can get to laughing. “You certainly experienced enough of that tonight, haven’t you?”

  
“Yeah, I really--wait, what’s your name, Big Chief?”

  
“You can call me Shaman.”

  
“Shaman,” Clancy breathes. “How long have you been like this?”

  
The monster lifts Clancy to his mouth and begins licking up his thighs, cleaning the cum from his skin. Clancy melts into it, the feel of his large tongue warm and inviting.

  
“Like this? Like a beast? I’ve been like this all of my life.” The monster whispers into his skin. “I know no other life than this one.”

  
“Ahh,” Clancy moans, Shaman’s tongue lapping at his abused hole, coaxing more cum from him. “Do you feel better giv-ah! Fuck! Giving in to those b-beastly desires?”

  
The monster thinks a moment then purrs, the sound reverberating deep through Clancy’s body. “Beastly? No, poor, unevolved thing. All we are is a collection of desires.”

  
He angles Clancy downward, presses down on his stomach and continues in between licks, “No single desire makes a man. It’s the actions that determine one’s designation as a beast, not the things he wishes to do. Raw carnality, suppressed passion, evolutionary memories everyone carries; that’s all we are, as people or beasts. Even these desires, however big or small, eventually wash away. And all things, even desires, dissolve in time.”

  
The monster lowers Clancy onto his cock, bigger than any of the others he’d taken earlier. “Relax, omega,” Shaman commands, and Clancy finds himself obeying, the giant size of it disappearing inside of him bit by bit until finally, he begins to rock Clancy up and down.

  
“Ah! Ah! Fuck, fuck, please, god, fuck!” Clancy babbles, looking down with morbid fascination as the monster’s dick distends his stomach. A hard thrust has him losing control of his bladder, covering his eyes and whining in embarrassment.

  
“No, no no fuck, I’m sorry,” He cries, more sharp jabs into the same spot wringing more from his body.

  
“So full, aren’t you?” The monster soothes. “So full of me you can’t even help yourself.”

  
“Ahnn, ah, ah, fuck--”

  
“Good boy. Good boy.” The monster punctuates each word with a controlled thrust, meant to seat his cock as deep as possible. “We’re all just desires. Desire to fuck. Desire to kill.” He runs a claw from Clancy’s pussy to his stomach, feels the shape of his cock from the outside. “Desire to breed. All present since the beginning of time. All of them ebbing and flowing, dissolving and rebuilding with each generation.”

  
“Breed,” Clancy whines. “You’re g- ah!”

  
“Going to breed you. Can’t you feel it? A true alpha’s scent opening you up.”

  
Clancy doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t know anything about this sort of biology, can only feel a distant heat in his stomach and an aching in his cunt. He wants more.

  
“You might not be able to sense it yet, but I’m much more experienced. I can smell you, getting ready to take my seed. Your womb opening up for me. You’ll be so full, omega, you’ll be swollen with it.”

  
“Oh my god,” Clancy whines, closing his eyes, shivering, and coming around the monster’s cock, one hand pressed to his stomach in awe. As he comes he sees it, the moment the head slips past his cervix into his womb, the shape contorting his stomach further and sending sparks down his spine. Between his legs he sees the monster’s knot, about to follow inside of him.

  
“Won’t fit--” He tries, because if Alice’s knot the size of his fist was a stretch this was double the size, triple, and he thinks he’s going to die as he watches it push against him, too much, too much--

  
Clancy comes again, or maybe pisses again, he can’t tell anymore because the only sensation he feels when the knot forces inside him is pleasure, blinding and overwhelming, his stomach is too full, his pussy is too full and he can’t, he can’t--

  
Clancy thinks he passes out when the first wave of cum explodes inside of his womb, or maybe he passes out after because he feels it, he feels every bit filling him and he knows the monster bred him, knows somehow because there’s no way it didn’t, there’s so much, stretching his belly and cunt past their limits until he can’t think, can’t feel any more pleasure, he’s gotta be passed out, or dead, he must be, it’s too much--  
Clancy comes, and sleeps, the knot still inside of him.

* * *

  
He gradually wakes up hours later, the knot still stretching him wide. He looks pregnant, the monster rubbing circles into his stomach, still releasing inside.

  
“Did I die?” Clancy asks.

  
The monster laughs. “Is that what you desire, now?”

  
“No,” Clancy says. “How much longer do I stay like this?”

  
“Not long.”

  
“Oh,” Clancy sighs. “Well, can you get me off one more time? That was kinda intense and I like to end on a more relaxed orgasm.”

  
“Of course, omega.” Shaman runs its hands up and down Clancy’s sides, coaxing him to lean back and relax. “Let me do all the work.”

  
“Mmm,” Clancy moans. “Also, weird question, do you happen to have an extra pair of shoes?”

**Author's Note:**

> first explicit midnight gospel fic and it's my disgusting garbage... yay! see how many drug references you can catch... then find me on twitter @ ratclowns to talk about Clancy's puss


End file.
